Saying Goodbye to A.W. - Secrets and Remains
Saying Goodbye to A.W. - Secrets and Remains (A.W（ｱﾚﾝ･ｳｫｰｶｰ）に別れを告げる・秘密と亡骸, A.W. (Aren Wōkā) ni wakare o tsugeru ''・ ''himitsu to nakigara) is the two hundred and twenty seventh chapter of D.Gray-man written and illustrated by Katsura Hoshino. It was published in Jump SQ Crown on January 19, 2018. Cover Color page: Kanda is sitting on a cloud with his exorcist uniform over his shoulders. He wears light trousers and wristbands. He is holding a sheathed mugen with his left hand and is looking forward. The background is windy and cloudy. Short Summary Allen wants to escape Tiedoll's coach and threatens to beat him to escape. Johnny and Kanda try to calm him but to no avail. The city is surrounded by the Black Order and exorcists are on the way. Allen and Kanda are bickering until Tiedoll advises Kanda to tell him the truth. Kanda then informs Allen about the fate of Timcanpy. Long Summary As Kanda opens the curtains of the coach, Froi Tiedoll asks worried Allen and Johnny if they are confortable. Kanda reminds Johnny that he had told him to send a golem if they were in trouble. He replies that he did before realizing with shock the presence of the General. Allen immediately activates his Innocence, thinking that the two, with the help of Johnny were chasing him on the Order's behalf. He claims that he will kick the ass of the one who captured him in this coach and escape. Kanda tries to cool him by explaining that the Finders have the whole area surrounded, there are checkpoints all over the city as well as a massive Talismans barrier making the escape impossible. He adds that two Exorcists are on the way: Chaozii Han and Arystar Krory III. The "vampire" is seen in the in-coming train, with Chaozi, thinking how he does want to see Allen again but he doesn't want to fight him. He wishes him to escape them. This doesn't appease Allen who is still quite violent about going out. He states that he can get by himself. Kanda recalls that they just rescued him and evokes Allen's sense of direction. Allen replies that Timcanpy and him escaped their pursuers for the last three months. Suddenly Allen is startled by something within him. He contemplates with anger and frustration how they locked him up in a carriage. Allen confesses that his biggest problem is his inability to protect people near him; he yells them that he doesn't want a regular human like Johnny and a lifespan-reducing person like Kanda near him. Kanda is seemingly moved by this and after a pause, prepare to strike him to knock him out. Johnny protests that Allen is fragile because of his encounter with The Earl. Tiedoll talks in and tells Kanda that relying on his old habits won't bring anything good in the way he intends to take. He must say the truth straight even if it could lead Allen to a corner: Tiedoll presents a jar filled with a powder-like substance. Johnny lets Kanda go as he is not going to hit Allen. Kanda gets close to the former exorcist and asks him what is "that thing" after him. He guesses that "it" is the reason why Tim and him left the Order . Kanda explains that he was attacked by the creature as well and had his memories altered but his seal restored them. Tim stood in so Allen could escape. He asks Allen again what he is hiding, and why is he chased by a human-shaped innocence. He then shows the jar and reveals that inside is what is left of Timcanpy. Characters Chapter Notes * Kanda reminds Johnny that he should have sent a golem to what Johnny replies that he did. Johnny's golem was actually intercepted by some finders before they got knocked out by Howard Link who then took the golem with him. * By combining talismans, finders can make a barrier spread large enough to cover a whole town. * Allen threatens Kanda with his sword and the latter parry it with his sheath. Both don't seem to have though through that Allen's sword can't harm humans anyways. * Allen mentions Kanda's pared-down lifespan. Though Kanda hides to everyone that he is getting closer and closer to his limit(he is now able to get drunk among other things), Allen seems to have figured by himself, based on what happened with Alma Karma that Kanda doesn't have that much time left. * Tiedoll gives Kanda a piece of advice regarding the methods he must use if he's "going down this road". He is probably refering to Kanda having decided to engage in the process to becoming a general. * Johnny mistakes the remains of Timcanpy for salt, hinting that the substance is probably white. Translation Notes * Tiedoll salutation in japanese is very laid-back. It could easily be translated as "Yo" or "sup". http://starbudspresents.tumblr.com/post/169895182359/dgm-227-panthaleias-translation-notes * Allen's sentence regarding kicking Tiedoll's ass: 目の前にこの檻馬車を発動してる張本人がいるんです,Me no mae ni kono oribasha wo hatsudoushiteru chouhonnin ga irun desu . Oribasha is an invented compound of “prison/gaol” and “carriage,”'' chouhonnin means “perpetrator/ringleader/originator,” and hatsudou is the word used throughout the series for the invocation of Innocence. * The last line of narration: 相棒の変わり果てた姿, ''Aibou no kawarihateta sugata… Kawarihateta as a compound verb, means "to have changed form completely,” as in “to have become unrecognizable.” Which actually is not completely firm about Tim being dead once and for all. Chapter 221 Trivia * It is the last chapter of D.Gray-man in the Jump SQ Crown. Following this issue, the magazine changes its name to Jump SQ Rise. *This is the first time Krory and Chaozi appear in the manga after more than 6 years (chapter 207 in september 2011) References Navigation Category:Chapters